McKenzie Jacques
Summary McKenzie is a Saint rank expert of the O'Brien Empire. He's an old man who challenged Linley to a fight after he first saw him defeat a Cherub ranked Angel of the Radian Church. He later had given a bit of help to Linley and it was also the last time the world heard of him. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: McKenzie Jacques Origin: Coiling Dragon Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years old Classification: Human, Warrior, Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Doesn't need to use his eyes to see as his soul is enough), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 1 and 2), Regeneration (Low, via Battle Qi which accelerates the natural healing), True Flight (Saints can fly), Magic, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation (Battle-Qi, Mageforce), Expert Spearman, Stealth Mastery (Via Imposing), Dimensional Storage (Via InterSpatial Ring), Afterimage Creation, Fire Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Via Fire Law), Spatial Manipulation (Can use "Impose" which is a spatial lock-down resulting in a constriction of the enemy or of attacks), Willpower Manipulation (Via Imposing), Power Nullification (Via Pseudo-GodRealm), limited Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, as he has started to grasp and controll one of the Five Elements) Resistance to: Soul Manipulation (Via Law of Fire), Law Manipulation (Via Law of Fire) Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to Linley at Saint-level who was using his Dragonform; scales from Haydson as both can use Imposing) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (mach 568.50), with Relativistic+ (combat speed and reactions As he could fight with Linley) Lifting Strength: Class G (Can "Impose" his sword to have the weight of a mountain) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: Very High Range: A few hundred meters Standard Equipment: Azureflame Spear, InterSpatial Ring (dimensional storage) Intelligence: Gifted, was able to recreate the GodRealm technique of the Deities while combining it with his Law of Fire. Weaknesses: His pseudo-God Realm requires high consumption of Battle-Qi. Feats: * Imposing is the technique which a Warrior/Magus can learn through sheer practicing to impose his own will upon the Heaven and Earth for a large variety of effects from muffling out the sound you make to increasing the weight of something and locking the space itself to immobilize an enemy. * Created a Pseudo-God Realm, something thought to be impossible as only from Demigod Realm is a being capable of using it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rank 9 Scorching Meteor Shower: A fire-style magic spell that creates many house-sized chunks of flaming meteors. Forbidden Spells Earthly Fire Burning the Cities: A fire-style magic spell which can burn a city to ashes. Heavenly Fire Burning Fields: A fire-style magic spell which can burn a city to ashes. Phoenix Metamorphosis: A fire-style magic spell that creates extremely powerful fire phoenix reputed to its offensive power, and single-target attack 2nd only to Dimensional Blade spell. Pseudo-God Realm: A combination of the God Realm of the Deities and his own Law of Fire which creates a separate world of fire for several hundreds of meters. At that moment McKenzie appears everywhere in this world while his true body is hidden. While it's active, he is suppressing the Impose of others combatants. It can create up to 10 million attacks at the same time. The downfall of it is the high consume of Battle-Qi. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Coiling Dragon Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Law Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Space Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 7